Mending Hearts with Duct Tape
by MyMagicalPengirl
Summary: /A Collaboration with larkynxxpickettgirls! / It's Valentine's Day and Maya and Bailey are selling duct tape roses for school. Zack tries to spend some time with Maya, London tries to cheer Bailey up, and Cody is still trying to win Bailey back.
1. Febuary 12th

****IMPORTANT**: I didn't steal this story from Larkyn, but I adopted it with full permission from the owner. The first two chapters are made by larkynxxpickettgirls, not me, I'm just helping her finish it. :)You could also find the story on her account as well. This is a collaboration with my good friend! I hope you enjoy! This is a copy of her chapter 1. **

**-MyMagicalPengirl**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Ok I know by the time this gets all posted V-Day will probably be over but hey I'm still gonna do it. My school actually did this and that's where I got the idea, it was so cute so I decided I would do a little three shot about it only in Suite Life Fashion. ENJOY! And this is set between "The Play's The Thing" and "Twister" by the way... Knowing that would help... Also I own the story but sadly I don't own the Suite Life :(**

**~LarkynxxPickettgirls**

February 12th, 2011:

"I think this duct tape is sticking better to my fingers then the actual flower..." Four of Cody's fingers were wrapped tightly together in neon pink duct tape. He was trying to rip it off with his other hand, but when that plan failed he went in with his teeth. Wow he must be desperate, he had to of know there were thousands of germs on that. Then again he did sanitize it before working with it.

Bailey rolled her eyes at his unsuccessful attempts to remove the duct tape from himself, and also a few layers of skin in the process. "Well then why are you helping? When me and Maya asked for volunteers you were the last person we expected to be here." Maya nodded in agreement, but all her attention was still focused on the current duct tape rose she was creating.

"Ehh..." He mumbled as he failed his fingers trying to wave the last of the duct tape off them. "Can never have enough community service hours, right?"

"Right...Just try not to waste anymore duct tape." Bailey simply said as she gathered the duct tape roses she had made in the past two hours, dropped them in a bin, and walked out the door. Cody's eyes followed her through every motion. Once she was out of sight he sighed and turned back to the table. It was only him and Maya now who was still invested in making every rose perfect. It was a shocker to everyone that someone besides Cody and Bailey could be so dedicated when it came to something for school...Then again it was art and Zack always does say Maya is the next Maya Angelo. That is until she corrects him by saying Maya Angelo was a poet, not an artist. Confusing story short: She was an amazing artist.

Cody looked down at his pile of roses; they were the definition of awful, ugly, and every other word that couldn't describe an actual rose. No guy would ever buy his girlfriend one of these, no girl would ever want to receive one. They had to be the worst creations ever...

Maya must of been reading Cody's mind because for the first time in the last hour she looked up only to meet the disatourious roses. Her face cringed at the sight of them. "You know you don't get volunteer hours unless you actual contribute something meaningful to this fundraiser."

"Sorry I wasted your time... and Duct tape." He sighed as he started to get up until Maya's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You know you have triple the community service hours required to get you into college, right?" She asked with a laugh knowing exactly why he put up with an hour long battle with the duct tape.

"The more the merrier." Cody said trying to put on his best fake smile to hide all the pain he was feeling. Ever since that play Bailey would only talk to Cody as needed and never showing any emotion. It was obvious that she really didn't want to be around him, but Cody kept trying. Every chance he had to be with Bailey he would take it and this fundraiser was no different.

"Yes, and that statement is also true when buying roses. So don't forget to buy bunches!" There was Maya again, back on the topic of the roses. Whatever selled it for her.

Cody nodded in reluctant agreement before walking out of the Aqua Lounge and up to see Zack on the Sky Deck. He spotted his brother working at the smoothie bar as usual and took a seat at the counter. "So I just saw Maya."

Zack turned around to see his brother with wide eyes. "Seriously? How? Did you kidnap her?" Zack practically yelled at his brother trying to leak all the information out of him.

"Yea...I was volunteering." Cody said a bit shocked at Zack's desperate tone.

"Isn't that a dance? Were you dancing with my girlfriend!" Zack grabbed hold of Cody shirt fiercely, almost lifting him off his stool. He defiantly won the 'Strongest Twin Category' when it came to the twin faceoffs they had.

Cody squirmed out of his hold, was he acting strange. Guess that was to be expected when you've only seen your girlfriend during school for the past two weeks. "No, Bailey and Maya are having some duct tape rose fundraiser for Valentine's Day and they needed volunteers so I did it to spend some time with Bailey."

"That stupid fundraiser has been consuming every second of Maya's day." Zack spoke in fruastration, basicly ignoring the last part of Cody's statement because it didn't involve Maya or him. He could care less about Cody's screwed up love life. "I haven't seen her in forever." Zack walked out from behind the smoothie bar and sat next to his brother, slumping in sadness.

"Well here's an obvious idea why don't you volunteer too?"

"I don't dance, but maybe I should go help Maya out with that fundraiser thing sometime." Zack stated as if it was some big colossal idea Cody hadn't just stated seconds before.

"Nice..." Cody said simply as she started slurping away at his Blueberry Bongo smoothie.

"Hot pink, baby pink, magenta, pink..." London hummed to herself as she debated which shade of the same exact dress to wear on Valentines Day, the most wonderful day of the year, well next to christmas. It was all about love, happiness, and most of all jewelry. She smiled mindlessly wondering what pieces she would get this year from her daddy. They were always from her dad, because she never had a real Valentine when the infamous day came around but jewelry was jewelry. All the same.

She was still singing along to her little song that consisted of the four colors when her room mate can into the room with her lately signature frown on her face. She thew her bag down on the floor, and fell lifelessly face first onto her feedbag quilt that was suppose to keep her 'warm' at night. Bailey moaned loudly into her pillow and thats when London knew she just couldn't ignore the annoying noise. "Bailey stop practicing your pig calls!"

Bailey lifted her face off the pillow "I'm not calling, I'm groaning because this fundraiser is stressing me out."

London rolled her eyes and reluctantly sat next to her on her bed. "Well can you go stress somewhere else, It's interfering with my singing." The small heiress surprisingly pulled the bulky farm girl off the bed to her feet. London pulled her arm towards the door, but Bailey held strong. Finally with the flick of her hand London swung Bailey out the door and directly into the hallway's plaster wall, her body made a huge thump, but all Bailey could hear was the sound of the door slamming behind her. Bailey swiftly turned her body around, trying not to fall over in the process, and started banging on the door.

"LONDON! London, let me in!" She screamed at the door to her room as she banged her fist to it.

"No, I don't like your pig calling!"

"I told you I'm stressed out about the fundraiser, thats all." She huffed.

"Or is it?" London said mysteriously from the other side of the door. "You do realize this is the first Valentine's day since you were like 13 that you've been unattached." Bailey opened her mouth in an offended manor. "I just think you're all depressed that you won't have a special someone on the day of looooove." London elongated the word love as if Bailey was suppose to get jealous or something, but the truth in she was. At least London got diamonds and clothes on Valentine's Day no matter what, Bailey honestly was thinking she wasn't going to get anything this year. The ship moves to fast for mail to get from Kettlecorn, All of her other friends were to focused on their boyfriends to care, London was to self absorbed to even make her a card on a piece of notebook paper even, and then there is- nevermind... The point is Bailey felt unloved.

But she would never admit it. "You don't have to be in love to feel the love." She reminded her in her peppy cheerleader voice London hates.

"Umm-I think I of all people know that, and you do too, but that doesn't stop you from feeling lonely." She put on a pouty sad face from the other side.

"Well I wouldn't be lonely if I wasn't out here in this vacant hallway!" Bailey shot back. Just then Bailey heard a click and the door opened to the smiling face of London. "Why are you smiling?" Bailey asked suspiciously wondering if she just opened the door to slam it in her face again.

But London just stood there with her smile, lips curling at the edge. Anyone could tell that she was sure happy about something. "You just admitted you're lonely." Only London would find joy in someone else's loneliness... Specially a few days before Valentine's Day.


	2. Febuary 13th: Part 1

February 13th (Part 1):

Maya and Bailey where standing outside Maya's cabin holding a box full of a few hundred duct tape roses and a poster. Maya was struggling to lock her door but it seemed a little difficult when she was helping Bailey lift the 40 pound box, Well until Zack stepped in. He snuck up on the two and suddenly took the box from them both, they turned around to face him. "Well how is one of the most beautiful girls on this entire ship-" He paused for a second. "Let me correct my self, entire _world_ doing?" He directed at Maya with his award winning smile, and in this case his award was Maya.

"Oh." She smiled flirtatiously, "So there are more girls who you think are just as beautiful as me?"

"Well no...But Bailey is standing right behind you." He leaned to his left to view Bailey who was awkwardly smiling at the pair of lovers flirting a foot in front of her. "Hi Bailey." He smiled subtly at the farm girl as she nodded in reply and started walking down the hallway towards the classroom. Zack and Maya followed. "So..." Zack started. "I was wondering if you needed any help with your fancy girly rose thing?"

Maya raised a eyebrow "You mean volunteering?" Zack would never volunteer for anything. Anything. Well unless it involved football, soda, or...girls. Maya must of been getting good, it only took her a few seconds to figure out what Zack was up to now.

"Not dancing, I'm talking about helping out with your fundraiser. I mean if Cody can do it-"

"Actually." She let out a small chuckle. "Cody wrapped his entire arm in duct tape and massacred all the roses he actually did make." Zack started laughing with her. "But," She cut in. "I highly doubt you could do any better." She shrugged as the three entered the already busy classroom.

"Maya, Maya, Maya." He sat down the box on Miss. Tutwieler's desk before he continued. "You have got to know by now I do everything better than Cody." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Maya just rolled her eyes.

Cody who sat right in front of Miss. Tutwieler's desk was buried into his physics book, but didn't hesitate to remind Zack he was right there. "I heard that!"

Now it was Zack's turn to roll his eyes. "Seriously, I want to help."

"Ok..." Maya said in a sly voice. "Come to the Sky Deck at 4 today and I'll see what you can do." Zack smiled at her knowing he had won her over, he went to his usually seat in the back of the room when Miss. Tutwieler shushed everyone, and Maya and Bailey started their presentation.

"Ok so I'm guessing most of you know what day it is tomorrow." Bailey spoke as the class nodded in agreement, Even Zack who must of become more aware of the calender after forgetting practically everyone's birthday...Even his own mother's.

"So in honor of Valentine's Day Bailey and I organized this fundraiser to raise money for the school." Maya smiled as she grabbed some flowers out of the box to hold as a visual.

"Yup, So we've made duct tape roses for everyone to buy today for their special someone's." Cody hung onto every word, he could of swore she was looking at him when she said 'special someone.'

"Yea and here's the cool thing." She said referencing the poster that Bailey held. "They all stand for different things. Yellow for friendship, pink for commitment, purple for love at first sight, white for secret admirer, and red for love." She passed around each rose for everyone to get look.

Bailey was examining the roses in wonder. "Even if you don't into this lovey-dovey stuff these things are still amazing" She looked up and flashed a hopeful smile at the already bored classroom.

Maya seemed to notice her trouble and helped out. "Only 50 cents!" She yelled out, as the class seemed to take increasing interest. Maya returned to Bailey's side in satisfaction.

"I mean I know that I would love to get one of these forever lasting magnificent pieces of astounding-" Bailey's on running adjectives were cut off by the bell ringing, and Miss. Tutwieler starting her daily lesson.

The two teenage girls frowned as they returned to their seats, Bailey shrugged. "Guess Valentine's Day isn't that big anymore..." She whispered to Maya

"Or everyone on this boat is just bitter, old, and single!" Maya said in a quick voice, those people from up north could sure talk fast...

"Yea...Single." Bailey exhaled opening up her book to the chapter review and working in silence for the rest of the period.

Bailey and Maya sat up straight in their folding chairs behind the table which contained a few hundred duct tape roses and their colored tags, each matching the rose they belonged to. Not many people had come by since they setup the table a few minutes ago and like always Zack was late. Maya who stopped giving up hope of him showing up on time a few months ago was ahead of the game though. She just told him to be there 30 minutes before she was originally planning on meeting him so in her mind he was never late. Zack came storming onto the Sky Deck, that was unusual... He never really ran unless someone was chasing him but judging by the fact that he was standing in front of the table with his hands on his knees motionless. "Sorry I'm... I'm late." Maya smiled knowing he genuinely wanted to help.

"Zack, You're blocking our poster." Bailey said emotionlessly. Maya looked over to Bailey, but once she determined that telling her to knock off her negative attitude she has been having lately would be pointless she just got up and walked over to Zack.

She playfully kneeled down to meet his eye level for he was still in a state of recovery from running all the way from his cabin. "So you wanna know what you can do?"

Zack stood up straight after noticing Maya was teasing sort of. "What?"

"You can run the booth while Bailey and I take our break." She smiled.

"Wait. Wait. Wait a minute. I can't run this! I screw up everything, hasn't Mr. Moseby brainwashed that into you yet?" He panicked a little.

"But we've been here since school got out and we are so tired." Bailey was looking a little confused from the table, but she just listened on. "Besides it will only be for 10 minutes and like no one has bought anything!" She pouted.

He just couldn't resist that face, he want to give her whatever she wanted. "Ok fine. Just for 10 minutes though." Maya squealed and gave Zack a quick peck on the check before grabbing Bailey from the table and dragging her behind the staircase.

"Ok what was that about? We haven't been here for two hours and like he said himself. Zack screws up everything!" Bailey exclaimed, he face was red with a mix of fury and confusion towards the brunette.

"It's happy hour for smoothies right now." She said simply as she watched Zack sit at the table from behind the staircase."

"Way to state the obvious."

"I know but girls swarm the sky deck at this time hoping to find some guy here since it's so packed." She explained.

"And?" Bailey was still lost in this twisted plan.

"And what better way to show a guy you care then with a duct tape rose?"

"Ok, but I still don't see how Zack comes into this." She said trying to get a good view of the table since Maya had the best spot.

"I just thought it would be funny to watch how he would handle a few dozen girls buying a dozen roses at the same time." She giggled as she saw a few girls come up to the table.

"He can't handle it he is Zack!" She screamed at Maya as Zack juggled money in his hands while he handed out tags for the girls to address.

Maya turned back to Bailey. "Well that's what he gets for only wanting to volunteer with me so we can make out!" A mix of a smile and an 'O' shape formed at her mouth, wow Maya was almost as good of a schemer as Zack. The two girls' eyes went back to Zack who was now almost virtually unseeable through the girls who surrounded the table, they watched on in amusement. It wasn't till the two gossiping girls saw another blonde headed boy enter the deck in horror. Their carefree expressions were erased from their faces as they saw the twin run towards the mob of teenage girls in effort to rescue Zack from the mobbing teenage girls.

"ZACK!" Cody yelled as he dragged Zack out from the chaos and to a nearby lounger to recover. Maya and Bailey looked on, those girls really did a number on him.

"Should we go over there?" Bailey softly whispered.

"I guess." Maya frowned a bit realizing what she got herself and Bailey into. The two stepped out from behind the staircase and started walking towards Zack and Cody.

Zack was almost completely passed out, Cody was kneeled beside him when he saw two pairs of feet that belonged to Maya and Bailey. He looked up to meet their remorseful eyes. "So...How's Zack?" Maya spoke rubbing her arm with her hand nervously.

"He was attacked by some desperate crazed teenage girls, how do you think he is doing?" He stood up to meet then two girls. "Why did you leave him here alone? Seriously you know Zack screws up everything!"

"And that's the third person to say that in the last 10 minutes..." Bailey mumbled only to be fired a glare at by Cody. "Sorry." She whispered and faded back into the background.

"Ok, I know you're not going to want to hear this but..." Was she seriously going to tell her boyfriend's brother, who would then tell it to her boyfriend, that she purposely almost put Zack into a coma just for laughs? Bailey couldn't let that happen, as much as anyone would like to deny it Zack and Maya were perfect for each other. What if he broke up with her over this? Sure chances were one to a hundred, but on a boat like this one usually won out. What would a lie do... besides Bailey had nothing to lose.

Bailey interrupted Maya in mid sentence. "I thought it would be funny." Bailey came back into the spotlight as Maya stare at her with eyes full of surprise as Bailey continued to look down at the wooden deck floor. "I thought it would be funny to set it up so all these girls would come here and swarm the stand while Zack was running it." She slowly lifted her eyes to meet Cody's and all she saw was anger.

"Why would you ever do something so insensitively stupid for no reason what so ever!" His screams echoed through the deck making every head turn, even the girls at the stand.

Bailey smirked. "Lets just say we're even." She walked off the deck, and as expected she had nothing to lose. Maya walked her walk off in confusion until she realized the un-payable favor he friend had just done her. She looked back to Cody, he was still watching Bailey walk out. Anger and frustration savagely ripped at his face, but underneath that she saw passion. One of the deepest and most longing forms of love. Maya walked towards Cody with a smirk identical to Bailey's on her face. Bailey finally exited the deck and Cody turned back to Maya with a little jump seeing how close she was now.

"So what color rose are you going to buy for her?" She smiled brightly through his shield. He was baffled at her question so badly he didn't know how to respond to a question he already knew the answer to.

**i don't really like this chapter that much :P Well I do just not the tackle part, I like what happened after the tackle though. It just seems like it every story I write a character has to get mobbed. Hehe :) Anyways have a very Happy Un-Valentine's Day! AKA I don't own Suite Life, but my stories are Suite ;) Yea lame...**

**~LarkynxxPickettgirls**


	3. Febuary 13th: Part 2

_**Author's Note: Enjoyed the first two chapters? I'm glad you did! She's amazing, no? Now, I'm going to try to write as good as her! I write a bit differently, so you're going to see a change of writing styles. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Zack woke up slowly, straining his eyes to open.<p>

"Zack! Oh thank goodness, are you okay?"

Zack glanced at his worrisome brother, who helped him get to a sitting position. Looking around carefully, Zack was surprised to find himself at the nurse's room. He'd never come here before. He wasn't the nerdy chump during P.E. that kept getting hit by a dodge ball. He was usually the one _throwing _the ball at them.

"Dude, what happened? Why am I here? In the nurses' room?" Zack said that last statement as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"What do you remember?" Cody looked at his brother with concern.

"Uh... I remember going to help Maya with the roses and then...all these girls with huge orders...then well...nothing..."

"You went into a coma soon after and I brought you here, to the nurse. It's a good thing you remembered everything."

"Into a coma? Wow that was embarrassing."

"Mm..." Cody answered, but his mind was on something else.

The way Bailey had just walked behind Maya, that look she gave him. No emotion whatsoever. She didn't seem to care about much these days. At least, not with him around. He found it annoying that she was still mad over his stupid play, but deep inside, he knew she had good reason to.

_Was she ever going to forgive him? _That was the frustrating part.

Cody gritted his teeth.

But how she just did something as reckless as that. _To his brother? _Ignore him for weeks, sure, but do something like that to Zack?

He hated to admit it, but he and his brother did look out for each other at certain times.

"Hey, you still on the planet, Earth?" Zack stared at his brother's expression. One look said it all.

"It's Bailey, eh?"

"No, its...well..." Cody stammered uncomfortably.

"Its okay man, I ain't going anywhere." Zack reassured.

"Yes...yes it is."

Zack gave a satisfied smile. He knew his brother thought about her more than he was willing to admit, and as strange as Zack might think of his brother, he felt sorry for him. Love was tough to come by, that he agreed with. I mean, how did he even get stuck in this hospital bed? Because he was trying to get closer to his girlfriend, Maya.

"I just can't believe Bailey would do something like this...to you." Cody spilled. "I mean, she's so different now, after the play. She's not herself. Actually, she's been acting strange ever since the break-up. And...I don't know Zack. I've always had feelings for her, and they never went away. I thought they would, but they didn't. And now-"

"Wait...wait a minute. Bailey did this?" Zack asked, confused.

"Yes, she did. She even willingly admit it to my face. Saying it was _even _now."

Zack thought to himself. He was almost certain _Maya _had asked him to take over, not Bailey. But he couldn't remember what she was saying. It was a fuzzy memory, a clear blur. His head strained to remember, but all he received was more confusion. So Bailey had asked him? Both their voices blended together in a revolving mess inside his mind. Then more voices, roses, yellow, pink, friendship, love, slurred and spun into a dizzy jumble.

Zack sighed, falling back onto his pillow.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah. Just...trying to remember something." Zack answered quickly.

* * *

><p>Maya was now officially annoyed. She tried telling Cody the truth, but every time she came close to him, Bailey gave her a stern look, warning her to not continue.<p>

She hated this. Hated this feud both of her close friends were having towards each other. Hated how they were fighting over a misunderstanding. She only had heard from Zack that they were once in a loving relationship, but broke up on the Eiffel Tower. At first, Maya had found this funny.

"_In Paris, France? The city of love?" she choked out after Zack told her. This was a few weeks past, during their walk around the sky deck. _

"_See how much of a nut job my brother is?" _

"_Well, what happened?" _

"_Simple. Cody tried to make their anniversary date perfect, so he rehearsed it with London. Not a clever choice, because then Bailey saw this and seeked some lame painter on the street for support. Bam! Karma! Cody finds out about this, and thinks his girlfriend's cheating on him. They have this huge fight, blah, blah, blah, then declare its over, Bailey runs away crying and I land on top of my brother with Woody after we got chased by this French painting stealer. The end of their tragic story." Zack said with a smile, like it was some funny story to be told again and again. _

_Maya laughed at her boyfriend's humour, but stopped abruptly. _

"_Sometimes I wonder how they could just be friends after what happened to them. I mean, sometimes, when you watch carefully on how Cody smiles at Bailey, it's not hard thinking he loved her once. And sometimes, when Bailey hears Cody's name, you could almost see her face light up. And when she's talking to him, her eyes sparkle. I would really love to see them together again." _

Maya smiled. She really would like to see them together again. All she's seen ever since Cody returned with Zack from the nurse office is glares from the both of them, or mostly how they just ignored each other.  
>She looked at her locker one last time before she turned to go back to her cabin. On the way back, she finally saw her boyfriend alone on the sky deck, casually drinking a smoothie. Must not be his shift right now.<p>

Immediately, she had an idea.

Sprinting to Zack, she almost pushed him out of his chair.

"Whoa!" Zack said in surprise. "I know you're excited to see me back, Maya, but no need to be _that _excited!"

"Zack, it wasn't Bailey's fault!" Maya exclaimed.

"Um...what's not Bailey's fault?"

"The roses. The selling. You. The whole you passing out because you couldn't handle anything. That incident." Maya brilliantly explained while trying her best to catch her breath. "That. That was my idea. Bailey just covered for me, and now Cody's all upset over her."

"Not just upset." Zack added.

Maya glared at him. "Not helping."

Zack thought this over. "So my girlfriend tricked me into selling a bunch of duct tape roses just for entertainment, and ended me up in the hospital."

Maya sighed.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Zack smiled. "I don't know Maya. Maybe I shouldn't forgive you. Maybe..."

"What do you want?" Maya asked simply, knowing what Zack was trying to do.

"A date."

"That's it?" Maya said in surprise.

"Yes. You, me, tomorrow, dinner date." Zack listed. "Look Maya, I really want to spend more time with you, and now that you and Bailey are so crazy over this Valentine's Day thing, you're always so busy."

Maya took this into consideration.

"I'll make a deal with you, Zack."

"A deal? I thought I was the one making the requests!"

Maya held a hand up. "Let me finish." Maya looked around to check if either Bailey or Cody were in radar, then continued. "I will let you take me on this dinner date. In fact, I we will go to Neptune's Paradise, the best restaurant on board the ship, and we will split the check."

Zack smiled, hanging onto Maya's every word.

"However..."

Zack moaned. He hoped Maya wasn't going to set him up with those hysterical girls again. One of them actually grabbed onto his hair in a lock, demanding her order first. It wasn't easy making his hair look _this _good.

"We have to help Cody and Bailey get back together. Just in time for Valentine's day."

At first, Zack thought his girlfriend was kidding. But judging by her facial expression, she seemed just as serious as ever.

"No way. Not a chance." Zack stood up from the lounge chair and gave his drink to the waitress.

"Come on, it can't be _that _hard. They loved each other before, they'll do it again. We just need to light that spark in between them." Maya protested.

"Look, did you see them during class? It'll be easier to arrange a date between Marcus Polo and a _monkey_."

"Marco." Maya corrected him. "And don't exaggerate. I'm sure we'll come up with something." Then Maya caught her breath. "I mean, _I'll _come up with something."

Zack shook his head. "No deal. Its not going to work, and at the end, they'll be even meaner to each other."

"But Zack..." Maya tried her pout again. And of course, her award winning expression won over.

"Argh! I hate that. Last time I saw that look I ended up unconscious."

"Don't worry. This is going to involve no passing out whatsoever. So here's the game plan..."

* * *

><p>Bailey closed her cabin door behind her, and sighed. The orders were countless. Some of their classmates took forever to choose what flower they desired for their crush. Some chose friendship. Others spent long stares at the two flowers with a hopeless choice. Then there were some that came up with a confident smile on their face, buying a dozen 'Love' flowers for their special someone.<p>

Bailey had recognized that look. She could almost swear she would be doing the same, if it wasn't for their break-up.

"Watcha thinking?"

Bailey turned in surprise of her roommate, sitting casually in her desk chair, playing with her nails.

"None of your business." Bailey brushed off.

"Actually, I had absolutely nothing to do today. I want to hear about what you're thinking about Cody _this time."_

"I wasn't thinking about him at all!" Bailey informed her.  
>"Really."<p>

"Really." Bailey confirmed.

"Then mind telling me what you were thinking about?"

"London why do you even care?" Bailey sat down on her bed, confused why London was acting nice all of the sudden.

"Again, I told you I had nothing to do today. So entertain me with your poor people miserable talk."

"London, we had school today."

"Why would we have school the day before a holiday?" London rolled her eyes.

"Actually, you go to school on Valentine's Day too."

London gasped. This was news to her. "What's next, there's school on Friday's?"

"Well..."

"I had enough bad news today." London cut in.

"Then you don't want to hear my thoughts." Bailey said simply.

"Aha!" London jumped up, nearly making Bailey fall out of her seat.

"What?"

"You are thinking about him!"

"...Indirectly, but yes." Bailey muttered.

"I knew it! I'm always right!" London hopped around, doing a little happy dance. "Right, right, right!"

"Yeah London, let's celebrate." Bailey added sarcastically.

"Oooh! That'll be great! Do you think we could rent out the sky deck and –"

"London!"

"What? You said we could celebrate!"

Bailey couldn't help but chuckle at her roommate's excitement over this one event.

"Soo...are you going to give him a red flower?"

"No."

"White one?"

Bailey sighed. "I'm getting him a yellow flower."

"Friendship?" London said in surprise. "But you think about him _all the time_! Don't you think that deserves at least a white flower?"

"No." Bailey said quickly. "There's no point anyway. We've become friends and," Bailey played with her fingers. "We're going to stay that way."

"You're soooo lying."

"I'm not!"

"Cody's nose crinkles when he lies, your fingers fidget when you are refusing to be truthful." London so accurately pointed out.

"How can you even know this stuff about us?"

"I've been stuck with you losers for 4 years. Trust me, I know how to have some fun."

"Okay, fine." Bailey admitted. "Maybe I am lying. I _don't _want to _just _be friends with him, but...how can I even help it? I already said that we weren't going to talk to each other from now on, since he wrote that stupid play, and now after I lied for Maya, he's mad at me. Maybe...maybe I should just give up."

"And die an old _spinster_?" London added, quoting from the play. Immediately, she began to laugh at her own joke, until she saw the distraught look on her friend's face. "Sorry."

"I mean, sometimes I wish the old Cody back. The one that took me to dinner twice every month, the one that opened the door for me whenever we entered a room, the one that always thought of me first before he made plans," Suddenly, Bailey's eyes turned dreamy. It was almost like a clear, black and white image in her mind, whenever she thought of this touchy subject. She also found herself ungrateful at the time of what she had. It is what's she's missing now.

"You also mean the one that can't start his own apple, or can't chew gum without crying, irons his underwear, and actually practiced dated with me _on your anniversary._"

Bailey sighed.

"Now...that way he looks at me...it's like I'm worthless. Like I'm nothing to him! He could at least _try _to be friends, but noo...all he gives me are glares and remarks. And using that stupid play as revenge for that night, which I refuse to believe is anything but his fault."

"Maybe you shouldn't have framed yourself." London suggested.

"Like that would have _any _changes to this situation!"

All of the sudden, the cabin door was pushed roughly open, and there stood Maya, blushing for her rude invasion. She had heard some of the argument that was going on in this room, and she was supposed to come to talk to Bailey anyway. Guess its better late than never.

"Bailey, I know Cody still has feelings for you. It's so obvious, the way he looks at you, if you dig deep enough." Maya protested.

"I just want the old Cody back, is that _too_ much to ask?" Bailey blew out, then collapsed onto her bed, putting her pillow on top of her face.

* * *

><p>"I just want the old Bailey back, is that <em>too <em>much to ask?" Cody exclaimed in conclusion of his one – hour long presentation that bored his poor brother to sleep. He was supposed to help change his brother's mind and set him up a date with Bailey, but it seemed he could only be capable of doing one of those things in this late hour. He was surprised at how much his brother can talk about _one _girl, but he supposed that this was a perfect time for him to explode all his thoughts out.

It was just too bad _he _was the one receiving all of the complaints and thoughts that escaped his brother's speech.

"Zack, are you even bothering to listen?"

Zack automatically sat up straight from his lightly dozed off nap, and yawned.

"Of course. I at least tried, I supposed. For the first thirty minutes. Then after that, I kinda tuned out."

Maya was wrong when she said it had no relation to falling unconscious. He had just fell asleep for an hour, listening to his brother's boring talk. And sleeping is just as bad as being in a coma...at least he thought so. It didn't matter, he desperately wanted to have that date with Maya, and, if he and Maya succeeds, that would mean a whole less more talking of this matter.

Cody glared at his brother in pure annoyance.

"Look, look, look. I know I didn't listen to most of it, and I don't know if this is going to help _at all_, but Bailey didn't trick me into selling the flowers on my own."

"Sure it was. She even admitted it." Cody immediately denied. He could remember Bailey's expression so clearly. So emotionless, so careless, it was like nothing mattered to her in the entire world, including him. He hated that side of Bailey. In fact, he've never seen that side of Bailey before the play.

"See, that's the problem. She was covering up for Maya, so...well I don't know why she would, to prevent her to get yelled at by you? I don't know. All I know is that Maya told me she framed herself."

Before Cody could say something in argue, Zack cut in.

"I also remember it very clearly. It was Maya. She dragged Bailey out of the table booth, and they seemed like they were having an argument before I passed out. And I'm willing to bet that Bailey was arguing Maya to stop me from selling the flowers."

Cody let a moment to let this sink in, and sat onto his cabin's trunk.

"You...you're saying...you're saying that Bailey was just covering up for Maya? That she had no involvement, whatsoever?"

"Dude, you just rephrased what I said ten seconds ago."

Cody's face fell into his hands.

"Aw, man. I just accused Bailey for nothing? She was so innocent...so innocent, that to make sure her friend won't get the blame, she put it on herself." Cody breathed out, feeling the absolute weight of guilt overflow him. "I have nothing to hold against her. Absolutely nothing."

Cody's eyes widened.

"That must be what Maya was trying to tell me all afternoon! But Bailey kept stopping or interrupting. I found that irritating, but now I understand." Cody closed his eyes. "What have I done?"

"Well...at least I know that it helped..."

"_Helped_?" Cody remarked. "I have to find her. I have to apologize, for this, for everything."  
>Cody was just about the get his sweater when he came to his senses and looked at his alarm clock.<p>

"I can't. She's probably asleep." Cody sat back down in frustration.

"Oh, dude, don't be like that. It could happen to anybody." Zack paused. " I'm not saying it'll happen to me... but you know...anybody else."

Cody sighed. His brother did have his own way of support, but it wasn't the best method to cheer someone up.

"Look, why don't you buy her a white rose tomorrow. You know, the one that symbolizes _secret admirer_?"

"I can't do that! Bailey probably hates me, and she has _every _right too. I'm just going to stick with the yellow flower."

"The one symbolizing 'Friendship'? Dude..."

"It's the only safe way. I don't want to get her a red one if she returns with a yellow 'friendship' flower. You know, if she even bothers to give me one." Cody stated. "And besides, if fate _really _was on our side, it'll work out."

Zack looked at his brother, about to argue, before saving his breath. This was almost as hard as he predicted it to be.

He and Maya would have to play fate for this round.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>**Author's Note: What do you think of my writing style, compared to Larkyn's? I don't know, I like her's better. I hope you like the story so far! It's a pretty long chapter, so if you're reading this, then wow, I love you so much! You actually read it to till the end! *smiles* Thank you!**<em>


	4. Febuary 14th: Part 1

Bailey fumbled with the yellow duct tape flower, feeling its roughness in her hand. She had debated this countlessly, tuning out during the sales sometimes, wondering what Cody would react if she gave him another colour, only to snap back to reality with Maya's hand waving in her face.

It was minutes before the first period, and they would be closing soon. Maya had texted her beforehand that she would be late this morning, for what reason she didn't specify. So Bailey was alone for a while.

She herself had bought two dozen yellow roses to give to all of her classmates that afternoon. The rest of the flowers' quantities were low, only enough for this morning's fundraising.

The hallway was mostly quiet-most people did not like to arrive any time before required to, especially for school.

Bailey heard soft, pacing footsteps that seemed to get louder by the second. Looking up, she recognized the face immediately. It was Marissa Anderson, captain of the school's basketball team, soccer team, and volleyball team. She was in her grade, but not in most of her classes, since P.E seems to occupy her school life.

She was wearing her soccer uniform, which was a green jersey and white shorts, with the ship's initials plastered over it. It was abnormal, Bailey noticed, to find her wear anything casual, and her brown hair was usually tied up in a pony tail.

"Hey." Bailey greeted with a smile. "Care to support the fundraiser?"

"Sure, why not?"

Marissa studied every colour closely, and pointed to the white bundle. "Do you think Zack would like these?"

"Zack?" Bailey choked out, astounded, though she really shouldn't be. This wasn't the first time a girl had asked this, as strange as it is. Thank goodness Maya wasn't here this time. Even so, Bailey had to make sure. "_Zachary Martin_?"

Marissa nodded, with an anxious look on her face. "Or would he think it's too much?"

"Well…uh…I don't know how to put this but…Zack has a girlfriend." Bailey informed her.

"Oh. Must be another girl he went out with." Marissa shrugged carelessly.

"No…actually Zack went out with Maya for almost two months now. I think he's finally considering a long-time relationship with her."

Marissa's face was crestfallen. It surprised Bailey that news didn't travel to everyone. But then again, Maya wasn't big on public displayed affection, so she supposed it wasn't hard to miss it.

"Hmm…well I suppose I can buy a dozen for Cody. Oh, how I love twins. Plus, he seems cute as well!" Marissa giggled.

As much as it wasn't her business, this bothered her. A lot. It was really nothing, just flowers, but the image of Cody going out with someone else _again_ just shattered her. She found it irritating.

_If she broke up with him, why should she care if he moves on? _

Bailey calculated the amount, and put Marissa's money into the deposit box.

"Here's your change." Bailey said, her voice sounding upbeat and cheerful.

She was always told that she was a good liar. Bailey could act like everything's alright, but could be full of dread in her mind. They've been proven a gift and a curse as well. Sometimes, even her own _parents _couldn't tell if she was feeling okay or not. But in times like these, they've been proven useful.

"Thanks."

Then Marissa did a double take.

"Wait…didn't you date Zack before?"

Bailey chuckled. She was one of the few Zack _didn't _date, actually. But she supposed that was only because she was dating…

"I dated…uh…" Bailey stammered. It was uncomfortable to say his name aloud anymore. "The other one_._" She substituted.

"Oh…then do you mind that I'm going to give these to your ex-boyfriend?"

"Please. Like I'll ever care." Bailey fakely brushed off. "It's fine. Go ahead."

Once again, her acting skills proved believable, and Marissa left with a happy grin on her face.

Soon enough, the last few dozen roses disappeared, and Bailey began to close up the sale and clean up.

"Gosh, I'm so so _so _sorry I'm late, I-" Maya paused, looking around, and collapsed onto a seat in exhaustion of her sprint to school. "Sorry you had to do everything by yourself."

Bailey shook her head in disagreement. It didn't really bother her.

"Here, I'll help. It's the last thing I can do."

Maya dusted off the poster and began to fold them, then noticing the table, and said, "No more red roses? Guess I'll have to get Zack something else for Valentines' Day."

"Not exactly."

Bailey reached under, into a small cardboard box.

"I saved these for you this morning."

Bailey pulled out six duct tape roses and set them on the table.

Maya's jaw dropped in surprise and ran over to hug her friend.

"I owe you _big time_." Maya breathed out in relief.

They finished clearing out the hallway quickly, and packed up their things to go to class.

"Soo…there's no more white roses either. I'm hoping you saved some for you to give to Cody?"  
>Maya asked, crossing her fingers.<p>

Bailey flinched at the sound of his name, then slowly shook her head.

"Bailey! You said you'll think it over!" Maya exclaimed.

"I did." Bailey told her, putting her backpack over her shoulder. "I thought it over, and I'm still going to play it safe."

Maya sighed, and both of them headed off to their separate morning classes.

Maybe she should contact Marco Polo's corpse and the zoo, because right now, even Zack's exaggeration seemed simpler.

* * *

><p>"Marissa sent me these flowers. Huh." Cody looked at the unexpected gift in surprise. It was pasted to his locker with her neat signature on a white card.<p>

She had never spoken to him much, and he was almost positive she had a crush on _Zack, _not him.

"Must have been for me." Zack grabbed it out of his brother's hands and placed it in his locker, which by now looked like a Valentine's Day mess.

Cody didn't argue, even though he did believe those were meant for him, as strange as it is. There wasn't a point anyway. It wasn't from the person he wanted it to be from.

Cody quickly shook the thought from his head.

Bailey hadn't even forgiven him for the play, why exactly would she spend even a _cent _on him? Don't even think about 'admiring' flowers.

He didn't even blame her. He blamed himself. His stupid and ignorant actions landed in the place he's in right now.

"Hey dude, don't be like that. No offense, but Marissa's super hot. She would never settle in with a wind bag like you. She must have mixed up between us, even though I _am _the good-looking one."

Cody wasn't in the mood for Zack's usual obnoxious attitude.

"Even though we may not be identical anymore, doesn't mean we don't look alike."

"You know what bro? You're right. We do look alike." he paused, "For the _blind._"

Zack began to laugh at his own joke, finding himself hilarious apparently, though Cody did not.

"What did you get Maya for Valentine's Day?" Cody asked, changing the subject.

"Well…I'm thinking of giving her red, white, pink, and purple flowers." Zack casually said, reading another Valentine's Day card he received.

"_Thinking?"_ His brother repeated in disbelief. "The fundraiser ended this morning! You missed it, Zack."

"I wasn't saying I was going to _buy _it for her."

"Then how-"

Zack collected the dozens of roses her received and taped them together.

"You are the sleaziest person I've _ever_ met."

"Now, now, now. I have good intentions!" Zack protested. "These hard worked on duct tape would not be wasted, and Maya wouldn't need to make other ones. See? Just looking out for my girlfriend."

"And…" Cody waited.

"And…maybe I'm also saving up all of my earnings to take Maya to 'Neptune's Paradise' tonight. That is…if everything works out the way she wanted it to." Zack accidentally thought aloud.

"What's supposed to work out?"

Zack panicked for a second at this question.

"It's none of your business." He snapped.

Cody shrugged, and headed back to his cabin.

Zack sighed. Actually, it really was his business –more of Cody's than of Zack's – but Zack knew it was supposed to be kept secret until the plan unveils.

He just hoped Maya would find some way to hurry up and get them back together again.

Like really, do you know how_ long_ it takes for a guy to find the perfect tux on Valentine's Day?

* * *

><p>"Zack! There you are!" Maya called out after her boyfriend, finally finding him in the underwater sea lounge.<p>

"Hey Maya." Zack greeted. "Look, no offence, but I think we should call it quits. Your whole 'convince-Bailey-and-Cody-to-give-each-other-red-or-white-roses' failed miserably."

Maya didn't argue with him, but his statement didn't make her feel any better. She sat down on the couch, deep in thought.

"Cody and Bailey are extremely clever. They both wanted to give each other roses, but in case the other one did not return the favour, they gave each other 'Friendship' roses, and to prevent humiliation, they did it for the entire class. That way, if they gave each other the friendship rose, Cody or Bailey would feel like they were just another classmate of theirs. In fact, they only wanted to give the roses to each other."

Maya was so exhausted by these games.

_Why was love so hard to mend back together? _

"This is the worst Valentine's Day ever." She muttered.

"Well…then I suppose these will help?"

Zack pulled his colourful collage of duct tape from his back with a cocky grin.

"Oh my gosh, Zack!" Maya jumped up and gave her boyfriend a tight hug. "This must have cost you so much!"

"Uh huh." Zack agreed quickly.

"I'm really sorry, I only got you half a dozen red roses, and the rest ran out." Maya apologized.

"Do not worry. All I need this Valentine's Day is your love."

Maya giggled.

Zack could be so cheesy sometimes.

"Or that date…" Zack played with his fingers, hinting about tonight.

"I don't know, Zack. By the way this is heading up; I don't think we can have our dinner."

"B-but can't we make an exception?"

Maya shook her head. She wasn't one to break promises, especially the ones she made to herself.

"The roses are really beautiful, Zack." She gazed at every rose deeply, smiling at their meanings. Zack had bought her every colour, except the yellow one, of course.

"Well that's because you made them."

Maya did a half smile. "Every detail of each rose must be perfect. To think that these will become gifts for everyone's special someone's, every rose means something."

Thinking aloud, Maya didn't realize this idea until it hit her.

"That's it! Zack, I have a brilliant plan!"

"That's going to score us on that date..?" Zack asked hopefully.

"Yes. But can you think about Cody and Bailey now?"

"Fine." Zack said, disappointed.

"Okay. So you have Cody's essay papers you stole right?"

"In my trunk." Zack proudly claimed.

It was so useful to print copies of his brother's essays. All he has to do now, is to take his brother's old papers, change the wording around a bit, and then _voila! _An 'A+' paper, right under ten minutes.

Heck, sometimes he didn't even need to do _that. _

"And I have Bailey's chemistry notes. And all we need is-"

Maya stopped in mid-sentence, staring at one particular white rose that had a red marker dash on it. She had remembered so clearly that she sold this one to Clara…who said she was going to give it to…

"Zack… why do I have a feeling you didn't buy these yourself?"

Zack's eyes widened.

"So we were talking about that plan right? You know, about Cody and Bailey getting back together?" Zack hopelessly changed the subject.

Maya put her hands on her hips and shook her head in disapproval and disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Maya I-"

"Zack, I don't want to hear it."

"But Maya, I really-" He hated to get in a fight with her, and today was a horrible day to do so.

"Zack, you didn't let me finish. I said, I don't want to hear it, because now, I think my plan's going to work out a bit better." She said with a snide smirk.

Zack began to shuffle in his seat, uneasily.

"Alright Maya, whatever you say."

_**Author's Note: I know there are a lot of questions right now, but it'll make sense in the next chapter, I promise. Next chapter will also be its last, so I'm hoping I can write up to all of you guy's expectations. Needs a big finale! Ha-ha.**_


	5. Febuary 14th: Part 2

Bailey closed her cabin door firmly behind her and began to unpack her things when she noticed the other half of the room.

"Wow." She commented.

"Great, huh?" London squealed. "I had Daddy's personal florists deliver 17 shades of pink! I love Valentine's Day!"

"If only you were that crazy over our school's fundraiser."

"Please." London scoffed. "I hate this stupid school. Why would I give it my money?"

"So we could have more school supplies and books?" Bailey tried.

"All the more reason not to."

Bailey shook her head in dismay, but wasn't going to pick a fight with her roommate. There was absolutely no point, anyway.

"Besides, I don't want my roses to be infected with poor people's germs. And they're not even real!" London waved around the floral room. "These were hand picked from the royal gardens!"

"They're not going to last too long if they're real." Bailey finalized, then set her textbooks on her study for next month's History test.

"Wait…" London looked over Bailey's shoulder. "This is the only rose you got? The one Cody gave to the entire class?"

London began to laugh.

"Yeah…the one _Cody_ gave to the entire class." Bailey muttered under her breath.

London stopped.

"Oh…" she realized.

Bailey avoided eye contact with her. "It-it doesn't really matter."

"You're going to have to be more convincing than that, Bailey."

Bailey tried her best to reply, but instead, she choked up and helplessly burst into tears.

"Um…" London stared at her friend, and sighed in exasperation.

She knew Cody for about six years, and of all the girls Cody would pour his heart out to her (which was kinda often), Bailey was the one he kept dragging on and on and on and on and on and on….

And even though she grew up thinking that only she mattered in the world, it was times like these that she couldn't help but feel compassionate.

"I-I'm sorry. I really shouldn't-"Bailey began, but was interrupted by an unexpected hug from London.

When London pulled away, Bailey stared at her roommate, confused.

"Bailey, I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Bailey gave her a skeptical look through her blurry eyes, not believing her.

London knew she wouldn't, and sat down next to her. "And…maybe Cody isn't a dork to you. Maybe he's your Prince Charming…or whatever they call it these days. I mean, I still don't know what you see in him, since-"

London stopped herself, and then continued. "But I still want to be here to help."

Bailey smiled at London's support, but shook her head. "It's hopeless."

"You wanna know what's hopeless?" London challenged. "Your look, your style, your hair, your nails-"

Bailey looked up in annoyance.

"But…" London paused. "Relationships aren't hopeless, especially special ones like these."

"Then what's the problem? If it's not hopeless, then why are we separated?" Bailey questioned.

London bit her lip, and remembered advice her mother had told her years back, the last time she saw her.

"The best masterpieces aren't without difficulty, strength, and endurance. The most beautiful things on Earth aren't without the creators suffering." London moved closer to Bailey. "You know what the problem is? It's just a game. A stupid, stubborn game you're playing, that everyone loses. You both are so high up in pride, that you don't even take a minute to consider each other's feelings."

Bailey fidgeted with her fingers, taking this all in.

* * *

><p>"And you know how to win this game?" Zack asked his brother. "Drop the attitude already, and tell Bailey how you feel."<p>

Cody sat down on his desk chair, and slowly took in his brother's words.

"You're…actually trying to help me?"

"Cody, you have absolutely no idea how frustrating this situation is."

"I think I have an idea feeling."

Zack shook his head. "You and Bailey like each other. Then what are you waiting for?"

Cody sighed.

"It's not that easy."

"Look bro, why don't you go for a walk? That always clears your head."

Cody stood up and gave his brother a gracious look.

"You're actually a pretty good brother. _Sometimes._" He said, and walked out of his cabin and onto the sky deck.

Travelling around a bit, Cody entered the lobby, where he recognized a familiar face.

Standing next to her, he knew she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hey."

"Hi." she replied, but did nothing to continue the conversation.

Trying to enlighten the situation, he spoke again.

"Remember almost four years ago? I won you Hannah Montana tickets for our first date."

"Actually, you didn't win anything. Hannah gave them to us herself." Bailey circulated around him, hinting a smile. "This was the place where you told me you _didn't_ have the tickets."

"And…" Cody couldn't help grinning. "You took it pretty well. I even got a hug."

Bailey chuckled.

"I haven't heard that laugh for a while."

Cody moved closer towards her, so they were face to face.

Bailey began to feel uncomfortable, and looked at her shoes to hide her blush.

"Bailey, I have something to tell you."

She immediately looked up, and stared into his blue eyes. "Me too."

"Why don't you go first?"

"I-I..."

But Bailey couldn't finish her sentence. Cody inched closer, and Bailey stepped defensively back.

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

And with that, Bailey ran through the lobby before she stared to cry again.

Cody clenched his fist in frustration.

_So close._

* * *

><p>Hours later, both of them returned back into their cabins, only to find a white rose on their desk, with a note. To meet each other at seven o'clock at their favourite restaurant, "A Historical Palace". Both of them dressed their best, unaware that this was part of Maya's plan.<p>

Maya was very proud. She was in complete confidence that this Valentine's Day was going to be memorable.

Zack, however, was completely, irritated.

"Why did you have to take two roses from the bundle I gave you?" he whined for the 134th time.

"Because you didn't even spend a _cent_ on it."

"I taped them together!" Zack protested.

"And that took what, five seconds?"

"Actually…two." Zack informed, and then realized he wasn't helping his cause at all.

"That explains why it was so sticky."

Zack sighed.

"I think I nailed their handwriting pretty well." Maya changed the subject. "They both totally fell for it."

"Well-"

"Shhh!" Maya took her boyfriend behind a plant, watching Cody enter with a suit, looking very handsome.

"Oh my gosh. Cody cleans up so well!" Maya turned to Zack. "Maybe I should have dated the other twin."

"Don't even joke about that!" Zack snapped.

Maya did a small laugh at her boyfriend's reaction.

"Um…not to be a buzz kill or anything, but how exactly are we going to do when they find out that both of them have been tricked?"

Maya's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"You didn't think of that?" Zack asked, baffled.

"Give me a break. I only had a few hours to think of something, and it wasn't like you were doing anythin-"

This time, it was Zack that shushed her. "There's Bailey!"

She was wearing a velvet dress, with her hair done up in a casual curly ponytail.

Zack let out a quiet whistle, seeking revenge for Maya's earlier statement. "She looks smokin'. Maybe I shouldn't have given her to my brother."

Maya's jaw dropped, and kicked him hard in the shins.

"_Ma-ya_!" Zack had to bite his lip to prevent him from screaming out in pain.

"Stay quiet. We have to listen in." Maya waved him down.

"Hey."

"Hi." Cody immediately got up and pulled out a seat for Bailey. "You look…" Cody was in a lost of words. "…great." He substituted, though she looked so much better than that.

"You do too." Bailey inputted.

Both of them sat down, and couldn't help blushing, uncertain of what to do next.

"Thanks for the white rose."

"And here comes the drama." Zack muttered.

Cody looked at Bailey, confused.

"Didn't you give me one of those? And invited me down here?"

"No…why would I do that?"

The instant Bailey said it; she knew it was a mistake.

Cody crossed his arms and mounted a glare at her.

"Oh I don't know, maybe-"

"We have to get in there!" Zack said, draining the two voices out.

Maya shook her head. "We can't."

"If we don't stop them, things are going to get ugly."

"Too late for that." Maya stared at her two bickering friends, sadly.

Accidentally, she shuffled backwards, stepping on Zack, which this time didn't hold back the yelp of pain.

"_Ow!_"

Cody and Bailey stopped, turning to the familiar voice.

"_Zack_!" Cody yelled out in anger, standing up immediately, dragging his brother to a corner.

"Maya?"

Bailey stared at her friend, feeling shock, confusion, and betrayal.

"Bailey…" Maya sat down directly in front of her friend.

"I can't believe you set me up like this. Is this some sort of a joke? Were you and Zack _laughing_?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then what was this about?" Bailey demanded.

"It was-"Maya looked at Bailey and continued. "It was a terrible plan to get you two together."

"Why would you-"

"Look, I'm so tired of you two! Why can't you just stop, _even for a minute_, to realize he's in love with you?"

Bailey blinked in surprise, and then shook her head.

"He's not in love with me."

"He is!" Maya said, exasperatedly. "He is, completely. And you know it yourself! How long is it going to take for you to admit that?"

Bailey looked down at the floor, and stood up.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zack said, grabbing his brother by the shoulder.<p>

"And why not?"

"Years from now, when you're living alone in a crummy apartment with hundreds of cats, teaching tiology,"

"Biology." His brother corrected instantly.

"Whatever." Zack brushed off. "Years from now, don't you want to know what it would have been like if you didn't ditch the date?"

Cody shuffled his feet, considering this.

"Times like these come _once_ in a lifetime." Zack said. "Now tell me. Do you want to go back in there, and get the love of your life, or are you going to go back to your cabin, and hold your blankie until you fall asleep?"

Cody looked back at his brother and nodded.

"Alright, I see." He sighed uncomfortably, as he watched Maya get up, and winked at him.

"_Go get her back._" She whispered as she past.

Cody walked slowly back to the table, and prepared himself.

"Bailey, I have something to tell you."

"Me too." Bailey confirmed. "But this time, why don't you go first?"

"Okay."

And with all of his might, he muttered three words he had been dying to say for a long time.

"_I love you._"

* * *

><p>London watched as the deep rich rose petal fell into the water, causing the water to ripple gently. It was a calm night, and the ship was docked in Australia, meaning most of the passengers had left for the attractions, coming back late at night.<p>

She sighed, and looked up to the glistening moon, as she dropped another petal into the still seas; the reflection wavered at the impact, but never disappeared.

_Why was it that every year she would spend Valentine's Day alone?_

Of course.

Because no one cared about her.

It makes sense. Her mother never stayed much, was a travelling women that spent her time doing everything she could to get away from London. Her father transported her to a hotel, where she was babysitted by the hotel manager, who only did that at first out of pity.

_When did she last see her parents? _

Two years ago, for her birthday. But that was it. That was all. They had come for the celebration, and not for her.

She stared into the endless waves, the echoing water sounds in her ears.

_It is beautiful_, she thought.

And into the dim moonlight, she saw a young girl, in a silky pink gown, looking at her. She looked with a serious expression, traces of tears on her light skin. The girl in the water was pretty, she was rich, and she could get whatever she wanted in an instant. She had everything. She would look down at people, like they were nothing to her. Nothing affected her. She was strong, independent, and selfish.

London dropped the rose she was holding onto the image, and it vanished.

It was an image. A cover.

But nothing other than that.

_Is this my life? _London wondered to herself.

She already knew the answer.

_Yes._

Truth be told, she envied her friends. Well…she considered them as friends. Maybe not the same back.

_Maya…she was just a waiter…but the instant she came aboard, she could light up anybody's mood._

Everyone thought she was just a pain.

_Zack…he was like her…only that he did care about his brother, his friends…and they loved his company. _

London shook her head.

Who liked her company?

_Cody…intelligent and a quick thinker…took everything as a question…a question that he could easily answer. _

London still didn't know her alphabet.

_And lastly, Bailey. _

London had to smile at her name.

_Bailey was smart too, but she also knew the qualifications of being a friend. She never gave up on London…no matter how much she insulted her. _

"No wonder no one wants me around." She told herself.

She heard footsteps in the background, and she immediately, turned.

"_London?_" Zack asked, surprised.

"I…uh…was just admiring the view. It's really beautiful here in Australia." She covered up.

Maya walked closer to her. "Then why are you crying?"

London sniffled. "No reason."

"Is there something wrong?" Maya asked.

London stared back into the calm waters, and sighed.

"Every holiday of the year, I spend it alone." London admitted. "And I watch everyone else spending it with their friends, family…but me? Just alone."

"Well you can be kinda harsh sometimes." Zack cut in.

"_Zack!_" Maya scolded.

"Alright, I'll be quiet." Zack muttered.

"I just...I don't know...I really want a friend that will stay true to me no matter what. But," London turned to Maya. "It's like no one even cares."

"London…maybe if you-"

Maya was interrupted by laughter in the distance, approaching towards them.

"Here comes the couple." London turned towards Cody and Bailey, who had his arm around her.

"I'm really happy for you Bailey." London tried to smile, but her glistening eyes failed to show the same emotion.

"London? What happened?" Bailey rushed by her side.

Maya quickly filled her in.

"Well…you can be a bit unnecessary sometimes." Cody added.

"_Cody!_"

"It's best to say quiet." Zack advised.

Cody nodded, taking the hint.

"London, I never knew you would feel this way."

"Yeah well…that London is just a cover." London sighed. "I should go. I'm ruining your special night."

"No its fine!" Bailey protested.

London gave a hesitant look at her, feeling guilty of the times she teased her.

She was here, supporting her, right now.

_Did she even deserve that?_

"London, you should know that we care about you."

"Really?" London looked up, staring at her four friends.

"Totally." Zack confirmed.

"Yeah London, I mean, no matter what you do or say, you're still our friend." Cody nodded.

"And don't worry. One day you'll find someone, but for now," Bailey grinned. "You're going to have to stick with us."

"Wow…thanks guys." London smiled, her sad tears turning into joy.

"Group hug!" Maya declared.

The four friends laughed, and closed together.

* * *

><p>"And…midnight." Zack looked up from his watch.<p>

Maya gazed up to the moon, its dim light shining fierce against the dark water.

Zack and Maya were doing their Friday night ritual, waiting until midnight on the upper deck. Maya had started this, claiming that the waves relaxed her after a long week. It was also a great time to spend with Zack.

"You know," Maya said, sitting up from the lawn chair, "I think I'm going to remember this day for a long time."

"Me too." Zack agreed. "That restaurant charged _way _too much for the fish sticks. Even though they were delicious, it still doesn't seem right to charge-"

"_Not that._" Maya objected. "I meant what happened today. Cody and Bailey are back together, and London now knows that her friends do love her."

"All because of you."

The corners of Maya's lips turned up a bit. "Thank you for supporting me. Even though you only did it for the date."

Zack moved next to her. "I am always here for you. Plus, that date was amazing."

Maya rested her head on Zack's shoulder, and closed her eyes, listening to the water clash softly across the edge of the boat.

These were one of the moments that only writers could write, those moments where it happens once in a lifetime…

"The fish sticks were overpriced." Maya confirmed.

"I know!" Zack threw up his hands in frustration. "How can you even get away with something like that?"

Maya giggled, and they pulled into a hug.

* * *

><p>Bailey wouldn't let go of Cody's hand. His jasmine scent, the traces of hair gel in his hair, the warmth of his hand…she felt silly, but they comforted her in ways that she needed for months now.<p>

Cody didn't mind. Or should I say…noticed.

He didn't let go of hers either, as they walked slowly through the ship.

When they approached the sky deck, both of them hated that the night was almost over, no matter how late it was. But both of them were assured by the fact that they would meet early next morning for their chemistry club.

Even so, they didn't want to leave each other's side, even for a second.

"So I guess this is it." Cody announced.

"Yeah."

There was an eerily silence, and Bailey pulled Cody into a long waited hug.

"I never stopped loving you." she whispered.

"I never stopped loving you either."

Bailey sighed of relief, and both of them pulled away.

Instinctively, Cody leaned in slowly, but was paused halfway, uncertain if he should continue.

Bailey closed her lips around his. And his world stopped.

Everything was focused on this one kiss. The world had stopped breathing. It had stopped moving. It was watching as the two torn apart lovers finally tie as one.

Well, that was what Cody felt like it was.

_His name is Cody, right?_

He wasn't sure. But it didn't matter, as his hands moved to her flowing blonde hair, running his fingers through it as he pulled her closer to him. Bailey's rested hands on his neck, lasting the long waited moment for everything it was worth.

When they pulled away, Cody was half dazed.

"Wow." He commented. "I can't tell you how much I missed that."

Bailey laughed.

"You know…I'm kind of missing it now…"

"Nice try."

Cody smiled, but guilt washed over him, itching him to tell her something.

"Bailey…I'm sorry, about that day at Paris…I shouldn't have-"

"Cody, don't." Bailey shook her head. "That was strictly my fault for not trusting you. You were just rehearsing the date with London; that wasn't a crime."

"Bailey, don't say that…besides, I'm the one that wrote a stupid play about it afterwards." Cody muttered.

"I don't even care about that anymore."

Cody thought about this, and said "I think we should start over."

"What do you mean?"

"Two strangers, with absolutely no memories with each other at all."

"You mean…forget all the times we had together?"

"We could always relive those moments. But I want us to forget about our mistakes. No apologizing, whatsoever."

Cody stepped back, and Bailey understood what he was trying to do.

"Hi, I'm Bailey Pickett." She said, grinning at the handsome stranger.

"I'm Cody Martin." He shook her hand, "And may I say, you look _beautiful _at this late hour."

Bailey blushed.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Bailey."

The End

* * *

><p><em>**Author's Note: Phew! That was a long chapter to write! Over 4 000 words. Anyway, hope you like the ending, read on to the next chapter please! **<em>


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Are these sort of things called 'Afterword' or 'Author's Note'? I don't know, I think I saw the term 'afterword' in a lot of novels, but I'm still kind of new to this sort of thing, so tell me if its 'Afterword' or 'Author's Note'.

Great. I'm writing an 'Author's Note' about afterwords! Which are essentially the same thing, right?

Ok, back on topic. I hope you enjoyed this story! I really like writing short, sweet stories like these, they're so fun to start and end, because you don't have to drag on and on and on…you just need to pace yourselves. I think I have a problem with too many words per chapter…the last one was probably the longest chapter I've ever written for fan fiction, ha-ha. I hope you enjoyed the ending! I thought it'll be best if Cailey 'started over', which I think the writers anticipated as well. They never showed neither Cody nor Bailey apologizing over anything, so I kind of incorporated that.

I'm currently writing a story, 'A Suite Ever After', so check it out if you have time! It's essentially just a spin off of TSLOD, with a happy ending for Cody and Bailey. Sort of like, The Suite Life of Cailey or something like that, ha-ha. Just shows Cody and Bailey after university, then during marriage, etc.

Other projects underway! I'm really happy at the support I've gotten by continuing this story. And thanks again, Larkyn, for letting me adopt your fantastic story and plotline! Hope you like how it turned out!

Alright, I'll stop bothering your day. Just wanted to say thank you!

_With all peace, love, and joy,_

MyMagicalPengirl


End file.
